Fear
by Grey Raven North
Summary: When the Box Ghost accidently releases the daughter of the Fright Knight into the world, Danny must overcome his deepest fear and save not only the town, but the whole world!COMPLETE
1. The Blunder of the Box Ghost

'Lo, everybody! I've decided to kick off Februrary Vacation with a brand new FanFic. I was going to do one in the Teen Titans plot, but this one just wouldn't leave me alone! I apologize for the slight rambling, I've had a lot of caffine today. Well then, on to FEAR!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter One: The Blunder of the Box Ghost

The Box Ghost, having just been rerealesed into the ghost zone after a fight with that meddling Danny Phantom, was down in the dumps. He floated aimlessly through the chilly air, sighing and griping about cylindrical containers. Eventually, he stopped in front of a forbidding castle.

"Hmm. Maybe it is the weakness of boxes that allows me to be defeated," The Box Ghost mused. "Perhaps I shall become the GHOST OF CREEPY CASTLES!" He shouted the last part, frightening himself half to life.

"CASTLES!" bellowed the echo. The Box Ghost shot forward and slammed the door shut, panting. He started to float up the stairs. Suddenly, blades began to whir through the air. The Box Ghost dashed away and hid behind yet another door. The walls began to close in, and, once again, the ghost darted forward.

"Perhaps I should continue being the Box Ghost," he said slowly, before something caught his eye. "Or, I could be the Ghost of Swords in PUMPKINS!"

"PUMPKINS!"

"Stop mocking me, The Ghost of Swords in Pumpkins!" The Box Ghost yelled to the mysterious thing following him.

"Pumpkins!"

The Box Ghost groaned and floated over to the sword. He began to pull it out, but a very erie wailing filled the air and he slid the sword back into place. He muttered about how box always beat sword and turned to leave. Something glimmered in the corner of the room, causing the poor spirit to drift over. A tiny golden locket was hanging from a tiny silver hook. Entranced, The Box Ghost failed to notice a very vibrant sign that read; 'DO NOT TOUCH. WILL RELEASE UNTHINKABLE EVIL ON THE HUMAN AND GHOST ZONES. BY ORDER OF WALKER.'

"The Ghost of Golden Lockets," said the Box Ghost thoughtfully. "Has a nice ring to it." He touched the locket, pudgey fingers opening the tiny clasp. Unearthly light filled the room. The Box Ghost yelped and threw the locket across the room, the light intensifying with every second.

"Who has freed me?" came a booming female voice. The trembling phantom uncovered his eyes and stared in wonder. A woman, clad in a silver and gold flowing slip, stood across from him. The Box Ghost, at a loss for words, raised a quivering hand. The woman's eyes hardened, and she was no longer beautiful. The dress was dirty and torn, her blonde hair matted and filled with leaves. She raised a hand, palm pointed at the poor soul.

"Eeep?" questioned The Box Ghost as darkness flowed from her.

"Your worst nightmare," quipped the woman. The Box Ghost began to scream about cylinders and mecanichal frogs, but was cut off abruptly. The woman laughed. "Fear the name of Joanna Nightshade, daughter of The Fright Knight!" The dark mist dissapated, but no trace of the unfortuanate Box Ghost could be seen. Joanna kept laughing as she resumed her godess-like appearance, leaning down to clasp the locket around her neck. She could feel the pull of the Human World in her veins, and couldn't wait to claim it as her kingdom. Still laughing, Joanna waltzed from the room, leaving it cold and empty.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Across the empty expanse of the Ghost Zone, another being was waking up. She was curled in the fetal position in the center of a bowl-like white room, a black door a little ways off. She sat up suddenly, blinking silver-gray eyes. She looked around, bewildered, and then to her metallic dress. The girl fingered platinum blonde hair, a mistified look in her eyes. Sudden light filled them and her mouth moved into an 'o' shape.

"Not again," she breathed. "Not again!"

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Slightly short, and not TOO cliffish. Ah, well. Hope it intrigued you. Respond ASAP, por favor!

Hasta luego!

Grey R. North


	2. Enter Joanna

Sorry for the small wait. Things have been a little hectic between school and home. But I found time to type this chapter up and hope the next one will be up soon. Oh, and for people who read Jade, check in on, um, chapter 12, I think it was. I put a note there that explains everything. Well, chapter two! Oh, and I am going to try to put some DxS fluff in this story.

111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter Two: Enter Joanna

Danny Phantom flew backwards, striking an unforgiving brick wall. The wall won, and Danny slipped to the ground.

"Dammit! Why can't ONE ghost be easy to catch!" he growled, standing up. He whipped the Fenton Thermos from behind his back and sucked the bluish girl into the ghost catching apparatus. He sighed and changed back to normal.

"Good job, Danny." Samantha Manson walked onto the scene, holding out a basket of fries and a milkshake. Danny smiled gratefully and took the food.

"What, no burger?"

"Tucker has that. What, you expected _me_, an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian, to carry a hunk of MEAT?" Sam laughed and Danny noticed how beautiful she looked. He shook his head to dispel the thought and bit hungrily into a fry.

"Here comes the real food, Danny." Tucker waltzed into the alley with a greasy burger.

When Danny finally finished the meager meal, he wiped his mouth and smiled. "Thanks guys. I'll pay you back tomorrow."

"No need. I paid." said Sam. "It really wasn't that expensive. . ."

"No, really, I should. . ." The two went on like that for a short while before Tucker cut in.

"You guys are making me sick!" he cried, pretending to barf in a trash can. Danny and Sam laughed shortly before Danny felt his ghost sense go off.

"Man, why can't one weekend be easy for me." he complained, changing into Danny Phantom. "I mean, wouldn't it be nice if we could relax once in a while?" Sam nodded slightly while Tucker mouthed off.

"Speak for yourself. I _am_ relaxed." Sam prodded him in the ribs and Tucker shut up immediately.

She spoke quickly. "Can you see it?" For some strange reason, Sam was getting a terrifying vibe from this moment in time. Danny shook his head, and was thrown backwards by a suddenly visible adversary. Danny stood quickly.

"Well, _now_ I can!" he said shortly, leaping into the air. The new ghost laughed, a bitter, cold sound.

"I am Joanna Nightshade!" she cried, throwing back blonde hair to reveal flashing golden eyes. They matched her dress with precise shade and gloss, a rather disconcerting feeling. Sam balked at the sight of the woman. _This_ was the source of her terror, _this_ was why she felt like hiding her face in Danny's arms, _this_ was why she wanted to disappear. The chill in her chest began to grow and she started to gasp for breath.

"Sam, are you okay?" Tucker asked quietly. He was concerned for his friend, even though she could be a royal pain when it came to meat.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." Sam calmed down and tuned back in to the fight. Danny dealt the woman a hard blow, but she retaliated with a kick in the stomach. Danny drifted backwards, hands hidden as he readied two ecto-blasts.

"No one can stand up to Joanna Nightshade and live to tell about it! I will rule this world, no matter how much you try to stop me!"

"Yeah, well," He paused, thinking. No funny quotes came to mind. He had already used most of them during the night. "Screw you." He whipped his hands from behind his back and two green blasts spiraled down towards Joanna. She screamed and disappeared in a plume of green smoke. Ready for almost anything, Danny fingered the Fenton Thermos.

"Boo!" A voice laughed in his ear. Danny pivoted, lashing out with one hand. Joanna dashed out of the way, grinning like a fool.

"Laugh off this!" Danny yelled, uncapping the thermos and aiming. Now, all he had to do was sit back and let the invention do it's work. The blue light struck the woman and sucked her into the thermos. Danny smiled confidently and floated to the ground. Tucker and Sam started foreword, but stopped, eyes latched on the air behind Danny.

A chilling laughter broke the strange silence. Danny turned, eyes widening. Joanna was behind him, untouched by his father's invention and no worse for the wear. She frowned.

"You thought _that_ would stop me? That measly little device? I've seen termites with more strength than you!" she hissed. Danny had to admit that the fight wasn't going as well as he would like. He started to rise from the ground when a golden blast hit him in the chest. Danny dropped to the ground, changing back into his human form just before impact. He was up quickly, seeing as another blast was headed in his direction.

"Danny!" Sam yelped, catching him in a quick embrace. He turned away, back to Joanna Nightshade.

"How did you do that?"

"Magician's secret, boy. And, for my final act. . ." She pointed her palm at the trio and Sam's feeling of extreme dread grew to a bursting point.

"Look out!" she yelled, pushing the other two out of the way and running away herself. A jet of black steam flew over their heads, narrowly missing them. They kept running, not looking back until they were in Danny's house and the shield was up. Joanna plastered herself against the shield and growled in anger.

"I will get you, before this world is mine. And, if I don't fulfill that oath, I will hunt you down _after_ I own the world and make that gothic _witch_ watch as I squeeze _every last breath_ from your _pitiful_ body and. . ." Danny closed the shutters and her voice faded out. He sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Soooo, who wants to sleep over?"

Sam turned, yelling over her shoulder, "I'll call my parents now."

222222222222222222222222222222

The silvery girl floated over the battle site, watching it replay in her mind's eye. She shuddered, especially when Joanna made her threat to the boy. Knowing that evil princess, she would keep every last word of the second oath. The girl turned her silver eyes to the moon, as if to ask 'What now?'

What now?

3333333333333333333333333333333

Anyone getting chills? If you don't really like it now, just bear with me. Please respond ASAP.

Grey R. North


	3. Claustrophobia

'Lo, peoples! Thanks for the reviews. Don't worry, the Box Ghost will be fine. Mostly.

111111111111111

Chapter Three: Claustrophobia

Danny sighed and sat up in his sleeping bag, glancing up at Sam. He had given up his comfortable bed so Sam could sleep well, a small sign of his love for her. He shook his head, stood, and walked over.

"Sam? Time to wake up." he said softly. "School, as much as I hate it."

"Where . . ? Oh, hi Danny." she said, wiping sleep from her eyes. She glanced up at the raven-haired boy and smiled. "School, you said?"

"Yes, he said school. We have to go now!" Tucker yelped, tearing out of the bathroom and making a dash for the door. Danny caught his shoulder.

"What are you talking about, it's only six thirty!" he said, glancing at the clock.

"Danny, when was the last time you reset that? It's a hour behind!"

"Normally, you would be thankful for a reason to miss school. What's up?" Sam asked, standing and stretching, already dressed.

"If I'm late again, my parents are going to ground me." he explained. Danny winced and leaped for the bathroom, shirt and pants in hand. The two outside heard him say;

"Don't worry. I can fly us in. Well, I can fly Sam in. . . Tucker, you should start running now." Danny laughed behind the door and Tucker took off, blazing by Jazz.

"What's the rush?"

"Can't talk, must go!" he yelled as the door slammed shut. Jazz rolled her eyes and knocked on Danny's door.

"If you need it, I can give you two a ride. . ."

"No, we're covered!" Sam called, catching hold of Danny's waist. Danny went ghost and jumped out the window, towing Sam next to him. A few minutes later, they landed on the school roof. The two heard screaming from below and peaked over the edge.

"I am Joanna Nightshade! Fear my incredible power!" The strange woman from last night was on the ground, black mist rising around her. Students were running in every direction, trying to escape. Lancer stood in the middle of it all, trying to restore order. A wave of mist engulfed him, and he quietly disappeared.

"Oh man, not her again!" Danny breathed. "Sam, stay up here. Signal Tucker if you see him. I'm going down there." Despite Sam's frightened face, Danny launched himself over the edge.

"Be careful, Danny!" Sam called. Danny flashed her a thumbs up before disappearing into the crowd. Sam backed away from the wall and sat, hugging her legs close against her chest. She glanced around the rooftop, catching something out of the corner of her eye.

Something silver.

222222222222222

Danny swooped down through the crowd, invisible. He didn't want to make even more of a panic from the appearance of 'Inviso-Bill', but he had to help the students somehow. Who could he find, on short notice, that would trust him? Sam was up in safety, Tucker was God knows where, Jazz might believe him. . . Paullina. He watched the Latino girl run by, shrieking. He caught her hand and pulled her behind a tree.

"Inviso-Bill! You're here! Nombre de Dios, thank God." she said. Danny hushed her and spoke quickly.

"You need to tell everyone to get somewhere safe. Somewhere. . ." He looked at the black fog, noting how it stuck to the ground. "Somewhere on high ground. Go to the park and hide."

"Okay, Inviso-Bill. Whatever you say!" Paullina fawned. Danny shook his head in disgust, and flew off to find Joanna.

Not like that would be very hard.

333333333333333

Paullina ran through the crowd, yelling for everyone to hide in the park. Most everyone was following her directions, but some lagged behind. She shrugged off the instinctive kinship with them as the dark smog enveloped them. She stopped running, her eye caught. Dash and Valerie were right in the path of the smoke!

"Dash! Get away!" she yelled. Maybe he would date her again if she saved his life. . . She ran over, only to be stuck fast by the advancing mist. Valerie yelled in disgust as it rose around them. Paullina tried to grab onto Dash, but found that she was alone.

So very alone.

The darkness slipped away until it revealed tall, metal buildings. Paullina wandered among them, whimpering softly. No one was there. No crowds, no groupies, not even any losers. Paullina shivered and kept walking. Someone had to be there.

After a few hours, Paullina saw something, someone, flying through the air. The person set down in an alley and Paullina ran over. "Inviso-Bill!" she cried. "Thank God. . . huh?" Bill ignored her, back to her face. Paullina watched as light surrounded him and she smiled. She was going to find out his secret identity. . . She walked foreword, gripped the boy's shoulder, and turned him around.

Oh no!

It was that horrible geek Danny Fenton! Her heartthrob was no more than a dork. . . Paullina immediately sat down and began to cry.

444444444444444

Dash wasn't faring much better than his would be girlfriend. He was in the middle of Casper High, surrounded by his peers. Danny Fenton stood in front, sneering. Dash lunged forewords, only to miss a simple hit. He grunted.

"Stand still, Fentina." Danny had such an annoying grin on his face. He would wipe that smirk off. . . Dash's nose began to hurt and he realized that Danny had just punched him. And everyone was laughing! No shouts of 'Fight, fight, fight!', only laughter.

And they certainly weren't laughing_ with_ him.

Dash curled into the fetal position, sucking his thumb.

555555555555555

Valerie raced through the halls, flying along on her Hover Board. The Box Ghost was ahead of her, the hunt coursed through her veins. She reached and. . .

_THUD!_

Valerie smashed into the wall. She slammed into the floor, groaning. _Ouch_. She rubbed her forehead, blinked, and stood. Her head hit the ceiling.

_What the hell is going on here?_ Valerie wondered. She reached out and touched the walls on either side of her. They moved, slowly but surely, inwards. They were going to crush her. But, first, she was going to have a panic attack. Valerie had never revealed this to anyone, but she had extreme claustrophobia. Even in a bathroom stall, she would freak out. Val whimpered softly and sat, closing her eyes.

_It's only a bad dream, it's only a bad dream, it's only. . ._

666666666666666

Danny lighted down in behind an overturned picnic table. People surged around him, taking no notice in their terror. Every once in a while, someone's screams would die out. Danny peeked out, looking for Joanna. He found her, shining gold in the morning sun. She noticed him and smiled, the grin of a demon.

"Come so soon? I usually enjoy a hunt, but I'll make an exception." she laughed, ceasing the flow of mist to float over. "Where's the witch?"

"No where near you." Danny shot back, jumping into the air. Joanna tutted.

"Darn, I was hoping to make her watch you die. . . Oh, well. Shall we fight?" She smiled again and shot two golden blasts at Danny. Danny shielded and returned fire. Joanna took the hits without a flicker, and sent them flying back. One glanced Danny's foot, and it burned merrily before dying out. It also hurt like hell. Danny saw another blast headed his way, and took off running.

777777777777777

"Who's there?" Sam called softly, afraid to raise her voice. Nothing moved, no response came. Sam sighed and turned away. Fingers brushed her shoulder and she jumped. A girl, clad in a silver-gray dress, stood over her.

**Don't be afraid**, said a soft voice. **I am a friend.**

"What the hell. . ? Sam breathed, looking into cloudy eyes half covered by quicksilver hair. The voice was only in her head, she realized. Kind of echo-y and it seemed like it was coming from the girl. The girl nodded and turned, fingers still on Sam's shoulder.

**Your friend needs help, as will you. I fear. . . I fear that it is more than I can do**, she continued. **You must help him. Look, to the street.** Sam turned and saw Tucker by the parking lot.

"Thank. . ." she began, but the girl was gone.

888888888888888

Tucker ran onto the grass, only to be struck by the emptiness. He wasn't that late, was he? Tucker shook his head and slowed down. Something gold when shooting by and he heard Danny yell. His halfa friend struck the ground next to him.

"Oh, hi Tucker."

"Hi, Danny. Mind explaining. . ."

"Joanna's back. Any ideas?" Danny stood up, brushing himself off.

"Uh, you could catch her in the thermos while she's distracted by something. . ." Tucker began. He stopped short when he saw the look in his friend's eyes. "Oh no. Danny, no way am I going to. . ."

999999999999999

"Oh, man! Me and my big mouth!" Tucker yelled, racing away from Joanna Nightshade's golden blasts. He screamed as one hit him in the foot, and dove for cover in the woods. "Danny, hurry up!"

"No one will help you, puny mortal, least of all that bug of a ghost!" Joanna yelled, priming herself for a capture. Without her noticing, Danny rose up like smoke behind her.

"Oh, really? This 'bug of a ghost' begs to differ. . ." Danny said, kicking her in the stomach. Joanna grunted and flew back a few yards. Danny appeared next to her, dealing a swift blow to the face before dashing away. "And, finally. . ." he muttered, twisting around and kicking on the side of the head. Joanna fell. Danny smiled and reached behind his back. "Well, Joanna, looks like the bug beat you. What are you going to say now?"

"I'd say you were missing something." she forced out through gritted teeth. Danny's brow creased in confusion as he reached and found that something _was_ missing. His eyes widened.

"Oh shit, the. . ."

101010101010101010101010101010

"The Fenton Thermos!" Sam screamed, staring at her feet. The thermos was lying there, serene. She picked it up and looked back at Danny. He was too far to throw it to, but. . . Sam took out her phone and hastily dialed a number.

"Sam, we're kinda busy now. . ." Tucker's voice shot out through the tiny speaker.

"Tell Danny to get his butt up here. I have the thermos!" she yelled. Tucker hung up, presumably to relay the message to Danny. Sam watched in horror as Joanna stood up. She could hear the laughter from here, a low sound that brought no joy to the world. Danny swooped down, grabbing Tucker by the arms. The two hightailed it for the roof of the school.

"Sam!" Danny yelled. "Throw it!"

"Don't! Danny can't carry me and catch the thermos!" she heard Tucker yell. She stood back as Tucker face planted onto the hard surface.

"Here!" She tossed the thermos and smiled, watching it arc through the air. But a hand reached out to grab it. Danny swore.

"Still using that little thing, boy? While, let me show you. . ." Joanna caught the thermos and crushed it. She dropped the twisted metal, watching it fall with an amused expression on her face. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes, I remember!" Joanna punched Danny in the chest and he rocketed back, slamming into the roof of the school and immediately turning back to human. Sam ran to his side, only to be pushed away.

"Stay back, Sam." he warned. "There's no telling what she might do."

"No telling? She said she was going to kill you, Danny. . ."

"SHUT UP, TUCKER!" Danny and Sam yelled. The threesome stepped back with a gasp as Joanna rose before them.

"Tsk, tsk, fighting among friends? Now that's not very nice." she pouted.

"We're not afraid of you." Danny said, hands balled into fists.

"Speak for yourself." Tucker muttered. Joanna smiled.

"You will be, children, you will be." With that, she raised her arms and shot the black mist at them. There was no escape now. . .

1111111111111111111111111111111

Sam opened her eyes, looked around, and found that she was in bed. She knew something was wrong, but couldn't quite place it. She thought about yesterday morning, about Joanna and the fight, how they had been out cold for most of the day and Danny. . .

Oh, shit!

Sam sat straight up in bed. Oh, Danny! she thought, choking back tears. Danny Danny Danny. She screamed, high pitched and keening.

Danny Danny Danny, she thought.

Daniel Fenton was dead.

121212121212121212121212121212

Heh heh, boy am I evil. I love writing cliffhangers. Schoolwork has slackened a little, so the next chapter will be up sooner, I hope.

Grey R. North


	4. Fears

Chapter four is up! Just as a header, I'm going to be a little mean to Tucker. Although he's one of my favorite characters, the experience he has fits into my story. Also, Sam is going to be really freaked out, and a very scary thing is going to happen in her mind. Just a warning. All apologies to anyone who doesn't like it. I am also making a reference to a movie I recently saw, called Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure. Oh, and since I'm having such a huge mind block on Jade, I'm going to remove the story, fine tune it, and repost the new, improved, story. So, anyways, onwards!

1111

Chapter Four: Fears

The silver clad girl floated above the empty school. She had tried to help the trio of friends, but her attempt had failed. All she had gotten out was a warning, and a sketchy one at that. She sighed. If wishes were horses. . . She flew over to the park, where Joanna was terrorizing the remaining students. She heard their screams and tried to block them out. She could do nothing about their pain.

A hard look entered her eyes, turning them to glistening steel.

At least not yet, she thought.

2222

Sam sobbed softly. Danny couldn't be dead. It was just impossible! She _would not_ accept it. Sam grabbed her phone and dialed Tucker's number.

"Hello?" He sounded groggy, with a raspy voice that consisted with a night of tears.

"Please tell me that what I think happened didn't really happen." Sam murmured. She heard Tucker catch his breath.

"It wasn't a dream, then." he said softly. "I. . . I thought that I just had a nightmare. Oh, Sam, I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too." she whispered. Tucker coughed awkwardly.

"He did it to save you, you know." Tucker said. "Joanna was about to choke you and he. . ." Tucker let the sentence hang.

"I know. I just can't believe. . ."

"There's something else, Sam. I'm moving. I didn't tell you or Danny because I didn't want you to, you know, be sad. I meant to tell you yesterday, but. . ." Tucker trailed off.

"I don't believe this! First Danny. . . Then you. . !" Sam spluttered through her tears.

"Sam! I'm sorry! There's nothing I can do! And I really don't want to go, for more reasons than one."

"What reasons?" Sam asked bitterly.

"Well, it's better to deal with tragedy with friends. And I want to be here for Danny's memorial. But, also. . . I. . . I think I like you."

"What?" Sam screamed into the phone. The nerve of that boy, trying to get her in a, well, rebound!

"Sam, listen, please. . !" Tucker whined, his voice no longer the comfort it had been.

"Good bye, Tucker Foley. I hope you have a good life." Sam said finally, and slammed the phone down. She fell back onto her bed, rage mixing with her tears as she sobbed. The phone rang softly and she picked it up. If it was that bastard. . .

It wasn't.

"Sam? Have you seen Danny? He didn't come home last night and he won't pick up his cell phone. I called Tucker, but he just told me he hadn't seen him and got of the phone really quickly, but I figured you would know. . ." Jazz's frantic voice met her ears.

"Jazz." Sam started as the sixteen year old calmed down. "Jazz, I'm sorry but. . . You see, Danny. . ."

"Sam? What is it?" Jazz sensed the tension in her brother's friend's voice.

"Danny had an accident." Sam finished, tears leaking from tightly closed eyes. Jazz gasped in horror.

"Oh, God, no! God, oh please no. You can't be. . You've got to be. . . Oh my God!" Jazz cried. Sam cried, deep heaving sobs. "Oh, Sam, please calm down. What happened? Did something. . ?"

"He died to save me!" Sam screamed, throwing the phone away. "He gave up everything for me and I couldn't even tell him I loved him!" She ran from the room, hearing Jazz's frightened yelps from the phone. She bolted down the stairs into the kitchen, and opened a drawer. A row of shining knives glimmered dangerously. Sam lifted one out and shoved it under her shirt.

There was no way she was going to be able to bear life without Danny, so she would meet him in the after life.

Sam walked until she found herself at the school. It was empty and surrounded by police tape, not for Danny's murder, but to keep everyone away from the dangerous ectoplasmic wads that littered the grounds. Sam skirted the blobs and opened the door, quickly finding the stairs and walking to the roof. She looked out over the city. The city that Danny had tried to protect even when they hated him. She wiped away a tear and knelt at the edge of the roof. Sam cautiously raised the knife above her heart.

"O happy knife." she whispered bitterly, and moved it slowly downwards.

3333

Danny sat up quickly, startled when his eyes met the amethyst ones of Sam. He moaned. "What happened?"

"You got her, dude! You won!" Tucker yelled happily. Sam nodded and helped him up.

"I won? How?" Danny asked, rubbing his aching head. Tucker shrugged, but kept babbling about how excellent the battle was and how amazing Danny had been. Danny tuned him out and turned to Sam.

"You want to hang out tonight?" he asked quietly. Sam's eyes registered fear for a second before she shook her head and walked off in another direction. Danny stood still for a moment before dashing to catch up with Tucker. "Dude, what's up with her?"

"I don't know. You'd think she'd be all over you. I mean, man, you had _power_ for a few minutes there. Really scary, if you didn't know it was little old Fenton under the lights and grandeur." Tucker babbled. He noticed his friend's worried look and punched him lightly in the arm. "C'mon, man! Forget her! Let's rent a movie and have a guys night!" Danny's mood brightened immediately.

"Yeah, sure, okay. Just stop skipping!"

4444

Danny walked into his house, turned around, and waved to Tucker. Tucker placed a hand over his heart and extended the other out as if addressing a huge crowd.

"Be excellent to each other." he called. Danny smiled and bellowed the reply.

"AND PARTY ON, DUDES!" They laughed and jammed on air guitars for a second before the door slammed shut. Danny whirled around and found himself facing his dad's furious face.

"Hey, dad. It's only nine o'clock. I'm not late." He tried to step by his father's bulk, but found himself staring down the barrel of the Fenton Bazooka. His mother had a hard look in her eyes. Danny let his gaze wander into the living room, and he saw Jazz sitting on the couch, head in her hands. Sam hid in the corner, trying to become invisible. "What's going on here?"

"Don't say a word, _Inviso-Bill_." Maddie sneered. Danny looked at her in confusion, and then at Sam.

"You _told_ them?" he asked quietly, feeling as though his heart was being torn out.

"Actually, I did. I thought you needed help, Danny. I've known for a long time, but you know how I am with secrets. But Mom and Dad. . ." Jazz said, voice breaking.

"And Samantha came over a few minutes ago, and told us the whole thing, _Danny_." Jack continued. "She said that she felt threatened around you now." Danny turned and looked at his former friend.

"Sam? You felt scared?"

"Shut up, ghost boy." Maddie said, prodding Danny in the stomach. Danny slumped over and batted the big gun away. He walked into the center of the room, despite his parents gasps of uncertainty.

"Okay. You caught me. I'm half ghost." He said, back to them. "But does that mean I'm evil?"

"Of course it does." Jack snapped. "You're a ghost, at least partly, and that makes you evil." Danny sighed and allowed the twin blue rings to surround him, changing Danny Fenton into Danny Phantom. Maddie lunged foreword with the Bazooka.

"Get down into the Lab!" she yelled, and then, softer. "Danny, if you're still in there, we'll save you. We'll get you back to normal." Danny nodded slightly and floated down the stairs. His father shoved him into a big green box, a cage, he guessed, and slammed the door shut. But one question alone stood out in his dejected mind.

How could Sam be afraid of me?

5555

"I'm sorry Danny. I really thought that they would understand." Jazz apologized for the thousandth time. Danny shook his head. He had been in the cage for over a week, spending most of the time in ghost mode. He had discovered quickly that if you touched one of the walls, you would get shocked be the ectoplasmic equivalent of electricity.

"It's okay, Jazz. Sam would have screwed me over anyways." Danny muttered.

"That's not true." she replied.

"Of course it is, Jazz. She sold me out after you made your mistake. Anyways, I'm kind of used to this now. It's not painful, as long as I stay in ghost mode and float so I don't touch the floor or the walls." he said jokingly.

"Danny, mom and dad still think that you're being overshadowed. They're going to keep working on a cure, but I heard mom say that it was going to take years. So, I got you these." Jazz held up a set of keys, slid one into an almost hidden lock, and the door of the cage popped open. "You're free, Danny. Go into the ghost zone or something, but you can't stay here." She walked over to a computer and typed a few letters. The Fenton Portal slid open and Danny stepped up to the edge.

"Bye, Jazz. Tell Sam. . . Tell her that I forgive her." Danny whispered, and stepped into the chill of the Ghost Zone.

6666

The silver girl opened her eyes with a gasp. Things were definitely not going okay for the trio. She had visuals on the girl and the Halfa, but the other boy was no where to be found. She searched Joanna's Cell Chamber in vain, and only thought of the worst. She had to be. . . But she couldn't. . . Oh Gods, that poor boy. The girl shook her head and focused back in on the Goth girl, hoping she would be able to find them again. . . One eye popped open, a look of triumph shining in it's depths. She _could _help them. She _could_.

7777

Danny frowned. There was no activity in here, at all. No ghosts, no doors, no swirls of gross green light. Just still. _Still as death_ Danny thought and gave a short bark of bitter laughter. It echoed eerily around him and he shuddered.

"Hello, whelp." a voice said. Danny stopped short and turned. Skulker stepped from a shadowy area, followed by every evil ghost Danny had ever fought. At the head of the group was Vlad.

"Good evening, Daniel. I trust you and your _family_ are well?" he hissed. Danny balled his fists.

"Shut up, Vlad. Leave me alone."

"Danny, Danny, Danny. So impatient. Ah, well. You can't live forever." He gestured and the ranks of ghosts parted, revealing a gigantic machine. It was pointed directly at Danny.

"What the hell is that?" Danny yelled.

"You like it? I call it the Ectoplasm Eater, or EE for short." Vlad said calmly. Danny blinked.

"Man, you're even worse at naming things than my parents!" he said, laughing softly. Vlad gritted his teeth and pressed a button.

"Good bye, Daniel _Fenton_. And good riddance." Vlad hissed. The EE hummed slightly and a red charge built up around it. Danny backed up, but not before a ray of blood red light shot towards him. Danny held his breath, eyes closed, waiting for the end.

It didn't come.

Danny cracked his eyes open and stumbled backwards. The ray had stopped, inches from his chest. Every ghost had stopped mid cackle, except for one. She was shining softly, clothed in a silvery dress. As Danny watched, the dress shone brighter and changed swiftly into a grey tank top and pants. The girl fixed him in a questioning gaze.

**So, do I have your attention?**

8888

Tucker floated in absolute darkness, confused as hell and certainly not afraid. He had been there ever since he had been enclosed in the mist, and had not seen anything. Tucker pondered his fate for a moment. What was he afraid of? Not the dark, not being alone, and he was no longer afraid of not having access to technology. So what was he afraid of? Tucker was deep in thought when he saw someone before him. The figure glowed with golden light.

"Joanna." he breathed, and his voice was laced with hate.

"How nice of you to notice. Well, my little friend," she laughed. "you must wonder why you have not been transported to a desert island, made to be half naked, and suffered the loss of your precious technology?"

"Yeah, the thought passed my mind." Tucker said sarcastically. Joanna smiled.

"You have heard that I am the daughter of The Fright Knight? Well, I am also more powerful than him, and take much more pleasure in the suffering of others." Joanna stepped/ floated closer and Tucker recoiled back instinctively.

"Sick hobby."

"Quiet, fool! Now. . ." Joanna cleared her throat. "The weakest form of fear is a simple one, the loss of technology, something unrealistic. The lower-medium fear is a phobia made into a life experience. The high-medium form of fear just happens to be a very realistic life experience, death, loss, the works." She smiled and Tucker shuddered. This was not going to end well. "The highest form of fear is a memory, something terrible that can only be wrought by the hand of mankind. And now, my pet. . ." Joanna leaned foreword and grasped Tucker's chin. She turned his head so that he was forced to look into her gold eyes. He shut his own blue-green ones and Joanna chuckled.

"Oh, pet. Open them now. I promise this won't hurt."

"Liar." Tucker murmured, but he had no choice but to open his eyes. Joanna smiled, a cat to a mouse.

"Now, let's enter your worst nightmare. . ."

9999

Jazz panted, running along the road to her house. Something was terribly wrong. She had been standing outside school when the golden woman had landed. She had run with the others up into the park, but had had enough time to see Danny head in to defend his school. Jazz had panicked and started to run home, which was a good thing to do. She could get the shield up and somehow get the town into the house. . .

"Honey? What's wrong?" her mother asked as Jazz burst into the room. Between gasps, Jazz yelled.

"At school. . . Ghost. . . Everyone in park. . . Got to help. . ." Jack and Maddie exchanged a glance.

"Was the ghost Inviso-Bill?" Jack asked hopefully. Jazz shook her head.

"Bill. . . Fighting evil ghost. . . Saved us. . ." Jazz hoped she sounded convincing. She closed her eyes in exhaustion and, when she opened them, found her parents gone. She walked over to a lever in the wall and pulled, setting up the improved shield around the house. Now, the shield would make any ghost who touched it loose power for twenty four hours. Jazz waited, and soon the refugees from her school began to file in.

10101010

Tucker was two years old again, in his crib while his parents talked on the couch. He felt the childish innocence flair inside him and smiled happily. Whatever memory this was, Joanna had obviously chosen wrong. This seemed nice and calming, not scary.

And then he remembered. Tucker tried to cry out, warn his parents of the impending doom, but all that came out was a series of short whimpers. Tucker let his eyes wander to the fire place as his parents fell asleep. The flames inside it leaped onto a pile of newspapers, just as Tucker remembered it. He cried out several times, but his parents stayed asleep. Smoke and flames filled the room and Tucker began to cough. The squeaky sound woke his mother, who began to scream for her husband to wake up. She picked her baby up and started to run, only to be blocked by flames. Tuck closed his eyes, knowing that his mom and dad would miraculously battle their way through and he would be safe.

He opened his eyes and was back in the dark place. He heard Joanna laugh, but could not find anyone in there with him.

"So, that is your fear? Hmm. Yes, I think I can work with that. . ." she muttered, and Tucker was alone once again. He sighed. It was over, thankfully, or so he thought. A reddish light caught his eye, quickly brightening and flickering. Soon, Tucker was surrounded by flames. They were so hot, and they reached out to burn him. It hurt so much and the air hurt to breath. . .

Tucker began to scream.

11111111

"Who are you? And how did you just stop time? And what's with your voice?" Danny asked, still readied for battle.

**I am Rhiannon. It's a talent. And I speak only to ghosts and halfas, unless I am in direct contact with a mortal. Telepathy.** The girl, Rhiannon, smiled. **I am here to save your life.**

"How?" Danny moved foreword, until he was a few feet away from Rhi.

**I have powers. You have been entrapped by Joanna Nightshade, Daniel. Entrapped by your own fear.**

"So, none of that was true?"

**Exactly. Joanna delights in making the experience as real as possible, fooling her victims into believing that this life is real. At the end, she kills them. **Rhiannon paused as fear flitted across Danny's face.

"Sam and Tucker." he breathed. Rhi frowned.

**I found the girl, Daniel, but I can't find this. . . Tucker. But we need to hurry.** Rhiannon made a gesture with her hand and the world folded around Danny. When the world straightened again, the two were in a long hall filled with thousands of doors. The girl gestured again and the doors flew by, stopping at one colored black. Rhiannon frowned again. **This does not bode well, Daniel.**

"Huh?"

**Your Sam is back here, behind the door. The color means that it is almost too late. If you wish to rescue her, open the door and step through. I will try to locate your other friend, Daniel. ** Rhiannon closed her eyes and a silver glow spread from her head to her toes. Danny turned and placed a hand on the doorknob.

12121212

Sam sobbed openly, running up the path to the beautiful overlook of the city. She hadn't been able to do it, in the end. A thought passed through her mind. She couldn't even last a day without him. How pitiful, she thought. Sam threw the knife over the edge and listened for the telltale clank of metal on rock. She heard in and sank down to the ground, exhausted. Sam laid her head in her hands and cried again, until, at last, her tears were spent. Sam suddenly felt like someone was watching her and turned.

There, under the tree, outlined in silvery light, stood a miracle.

It was Danny.

13131313

Rhiannon searched hopelessly, trying to find the missing boy. She had narrowed down her search to a part of the hall where all the doors were darkened. Behind them lay some of her old friends, dead and gone for long years. She walked carefully until she found a red door. It was all she could do not to scream. This was the worst of all colors, the door that Joanna would watch closest. Tucker, the poor by, had been chosen to sustain her forever, tormented by an endless nightmare. She marked the door in her mind and quickly went back to the other door, waiting for Daniel to emerge.

14141414

"Danny?" Sam asked, eyes shining. He gave a little wave.

"Hi, Sam." The two of them felt like little children, meeting for the first time. They stood awkwardly for a moment before the flood of words burst forth.

"You were dead. . ."

"I scared you so much you hated me. . ."

"I almost died. . ."

"I gave up on life. . ." The two stopped and laughed, running to embrace each other. Sam didn't mind the chill she got from her friend, and even stood on tiptoe to whisper in his ear.

"I love you, Danny."

"I love you too, Sam." he whispered, and clutched her tighter.

**I hate to interrupt, Daniel, but I located your friend. He is in immediate danger and we must make haste.** Rhiannon broke in. Danny turned to face her and heard Sam's little gasp of surprise.

"You know her?" he asked Sam.

"We've met. Thank you for telling me what was going on, um. . ." Sam bit her lip.

"Rhiannon." Danny prompted. "She rescued me from my fear." He looked at Rhi for a second and nodded. "Now we have to go get Tucker. Okay?"

"Yeah." Sam said softly, and she stepped through the doorway, hand in hand with Danny.

15151515

Tucker had lost track of time, preoccupied with the pain of being burned over and over again. He had stopped caring anymore, ready to give up to the darkness at the edge of his vision, when he heard the voices calling his name. A silver light filled the area, dousing the flames.

"Danny? Sam?" Tucker whispered weakly, seeing his friends on the edge of his failing vision.

"It's okay, Tuck. We're here now." Tucker turned towards the voice, which was accompanied by a flash of blue light. Danny must have changed back to normal.

"Water." he pleaded, and lost all conscious thought.

16161616

Joanna was jerked out of her pleasurable torture by a jerk at the back of her mind. She did a quick overview of all the prisoners and found three missing. In each world was the taint of silver power.

So you're awake, Joanna thought. Let's see how long you last. And Joanna disappeared in a flash of golden light.

17171717

"We have to help him." Danny said, laying Tucker down on the floor. Rhiannon floated down with a glass of water.

**Give him this, then step back and let me work.** Rhi commanded. Danny did as he was told. The girl knelt beside Tucker and held her hands out. Silver light bloomed over Tucker's body and covered him in a gauze like materiel. He sighed slightly.

"Shouldn't we not be covering him?" Sam asked quietly. Rhiannon shook her head and looked at Danny.

"She says that the power will heal him." he translated. Sam nodded slightly.

"So, Rhiannon, how are you connected to Joanna?" she asked. Rhiannon frowned, but put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

**I will tell you later. **she said so both people could hear. **Right now, you need to sleep.** Danny and Sam shrugged and dropped to the floor. Soon, they were cuddling, contented smiles on their faces. Rhiannon smiled back and turned to her patient. Tucker was slowly waking up. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ahh!" Tucker yelped, but quietly.

**Shh. Stay still. I am a friend.** Rhi said calmly, and began to explain what had happened while Tucker was missing. It took a little while, and Tucker fell asleep soon after she finished. With nothing left to do, Rhiannon sat and meditated.

18181818

**WAKE UP!** Danny heard the scream echo in his head and jumped up, turning into Danny Phantom as he went. He looked at Rhiannon, who was also floating in a ready position. Sam and Tucker were standing, dazed expressions on their faces.

"What's going on?" Sam asked tiredly. Danny looked to Rhi for an explanation and his eyes widened as he heard the answer. He turned to the other two, a slow rage burning in his eyes.

"Joanna is coming"

19191919

He he he! That was kind of long, but that's okay. The next chapter will be up within the next two weeks!

Grey R. North


	5. Silver and Gold

'Lo, all! I know this was in the mini chapter, but I replaced the mini with a full chapter. . .

In response to ALL the reviews I have received:

Thank you to UCDPLover, Liaranne, LaBOBuren, mim, purrbaby101, A. Nonymous, mdizzle, Cyllwen, and Lateraina Wolf .

A. Nonymous: I'm sorry you were confused. If you still need help on figuring it out, just ask and I will clear up the text. Oh, and Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure is a most triumphant movie!

Lateraina Wolf: It's fine that your story is similar. I think it's cool seeing what other people think Danny and company's fears are. Thanks for the heads on the summary, and the scene breaks. I will be sure to change them. I'm sorry that chapter two of Feeling Fear is similar to mine. . . But it's cool. Don't delete your story, please! I could change my character's fears, if you want. . . Oh, I would be replying via email, but your screen names didn't show where you were (AOL? Yahoo?).

My e-mail is for all who want to know. And, don't worry, the Box Ghost will be FINE. He's one of my favorite characters, too.

Well, the next chapter!

1111111111

Chapter Five: Silver and Gold

The group of teens gasped in horror as Joanna materialized in a plume of metallic fog. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she hissed.

"So, you got free? No matter. It only means that I will kill you faster." Her eyes darted from face to face until she met Rhiannon's gaze. A smile broke, wicked and mocking. "So, the little heroine has arrived. How quaint."

**Don't start, Joanna.** Rhiannon cautioned as Danny translated for his friends. Joanna shook her head in amusement.

"Rhiannon, Rhiannon, Rhiannon. Not even enough dregs of power to actually speak? Pitiful. And these children that you saved, the ones you figure can defeat me? Don't make me laugh." Rhi glared.

"She says that Joanna is a liar and a fool if she is that confident in her power." Danny whispered. Joanna shot the trio a look and floated over.

"So, the Halfa, the geek, and the Gothic heroine. I said I had business with you." And she picked Sam up by the throat, tightening her fingers with every moment. Sam struggled, lashing out with hands and feet, but there was no effect. Danny felt a strange power surge through his veins and shot forewords, striking Joanna under the chin. She dropped Sam in surprise.

"Leave her alone." Danny forced out through gritted teeth, eyes glowing ferociously. Tucker dashed foreword and dragged Sam away from the two ghosts.

"Or what? You, the bug, will _kill _me? I hate to break it to you kid, but I'm already dead." Joanna mocked. Danny settled into a ready position, and gestured with one hand in a 'bring it on' motion. Although it was usually a stupid, macho move, the gesture confused Joanna enough that Danny landed two kicks and a punch. When he backed off for a split second, she recovered and held up a hand. Danny yelped as he struck a golden shield and bounced off, slamming through one of the doors around him, head first. He saw Paullina off in a corner, weeping, and looked to his left. In the middle of the alley, he saw himself, changing back and forth from ghost to human. It didn't take long before he got it.

"Great. She's in love with Danny Phantom but still hates my guts." he muttered as Tucker and Sam pulled him free. Once out of the nightmare, Danny shoved his friends away and leaped back into the air.

"Hard to squash, I see. Shrug off this!" Joanna screamed in anger and shot a golden blast at Danny. It hit him in the chest, sending him to the floor and ripping his ghost form away. Danny groaned and opened his eyes to stare into Sam's amethyst ones.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly. Danny nodded and sat himself up. He saw Rhiannon step foreword.

"She's going to fight Joanna." he said, and Sam gave him a sideways glance. "Rhiannon says the Joanna is simply a bully and will be treated as thus."

"Huh?"

"No idea. But it sounded like an insult. . ." Danny trailed off.

"Works for me." Sam said finally.

2222222222

**You are simply a bully and will be treated as thus.** Rhiannon said, hearing Danny repeat her. Joanna smiled.

"So, you finally come foreword? Brave. Stupid, but brave." Joanna smirked, but Rhi stayed silent. With a silent thought, her clothing changed back into a simple slip.

**Joanna, I don't care for your prattle. Let's get this over with.**

"Rhiannon, must I remind you of the circumstances of our last meeting? Your fear? Your. . ." She paused dramatically. "Sacrifice?"

**Shut up, Joanna.**

"You can't bear it, can you? Being the reason. . ."

**I said SHUT UP!** Rhiannon said forcefully. Joanna smiled again.

"Touched a sore subject, have I? Why don't I end the pain?" She shot two blasts of golden ectoplasm at Rhiannon, who dodged and retaliated with silver blasts. They missed their mark, sending two plumes of plaster-like substance flying upwards. Rhiannon surged through and locked hands with Joanna, trying to shove her away. Joanna's eyes glinted and the light broke through the fog of anger around Rhiannon's mind. She twisted quickly, throwing Joanna to the ground. Rhi looked at Sam, throwing an arm out as Joanna leaped to her feet.

**RUN!** she shrieked, and Sam echoed the cry with a scream as Rhiannon was hit in the back with a burst of golden light.

3333333333

Jazz walked into Danny's room, the one place that wasn't swarming with teenagers. She frowned at the complete mess on the floor, but sat on the bed anyways. Sometimes she really worried about her brother, especially since Danny had become Public Ghost Enemy Number One. His grades had fallen even further and he seemed even more depressed than he was before. She sighed, worrying even more. Jazz had tried to call him, but nothing happened. Same results with Sam and Tucker. She shuddered. Maybe that golden ghost had gotten them. If the horrible woman hadn't left when she had, Jazz could have been choked in the mist. She had literally been right behind her, laughing and preparing to strike, when she stopped, head cocked as though listening to something far, far away, and disappeared. Jazz walked over to the window, hoping for the faintest sign of life but finding none. She turned around and almost fell back out the open window. A white-gold light was growing in the center of the room. . .

4444444444

Rhiannon hit the ground with a horrible thud. Danny missed a step as he heard the pained cry she uttered. Sam caught him and yanked him onwards for a few steps.

**That's far enough.** Rhiannon wheezed quietly, glancing upwards. They were almost out of sight, but close enough that it would take a split second to be by their side. She pushed herself up and turned slowly. Joanna was there, smiling sadly and shaking her head.

"I expected more out of you, Rhiannon. I guess the fight has simply left you, no?" she mocked. Rhiannon's vision swam slightly, and she wiped a small trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth. That thing had HURT.

**Don't make me, Joanna.** she said softly. Joanna raised an eyebrow.

"Do what, my little friend? Curse me back into that little locket? Don't make me laugh. You don't have enough power to light a candle." Joanna crossed her arms and grinned, laughing at the fire in Rhiannon's eyes.

**I'm sorry, Joanna. Don't say I didn't warn you.** Rhiannon raised her arms and disappeared into a cloud of bright silver light. The light stayed, hovering and humming in a strange way. Far off in the distance, Danny raised his head from his knees.

"Look." he said softly, and pointed to the light. Sam stood slowly.

"What is that?" Tucker asked, eyes wide. Danny turned to him.

"I think it's Rhiannon!"

5555555555

Joanna gasped slightly, swearing in a strange language under her breath.

**I warned you.**

"Not of this!" Joanna screamed. The light shook and glowed a bit brighter.

**You thought I was so weak, Joanna. You had so much arrogance that you couldn't see what was in front of you. Without form, I am pure power. And that's very, very powerful.** The light darted foreword, glowing even brighter by the second. Joanna stepped back, afraid for the third time in her life. The first had been when she was a child, subjected to a life alone by a cut from her father's sword, from which she never recovered. She actually died then, at the age of nineteen, and became a bitter wraith. She hunted for a land she could rule, and ruled it with fear under her control. Joanna Nightshade, ruler of any phobia known to man and woman. But there had been an uprising, ending in the second time she had been afraid, that last second before being entrapped in a locket.

"You wouldn't. You're too tender hearted, Rhi. You can't."

**Maybe.** **Maybe not. **And the light shot a blaze of silver fire straight at Joanna. The flame hit and Joanna collapsed to the ground, shaking.

"You bitch. You'll pay! I will make sure of it!" Joanna screamed through gritted teeth as the light flew backwards. As soon as it reached the trio of teens, the light faded and Rhiannon fell on her knees, head clasped in her hands and back in her pants and tank top.

**Think of somewhere safe, Daniel Fenton. Now.** The whisper was weak in Danny's mind, but he did so and a soft white light enveloped them, sending them away from the place of nightmares.

6666666666

Sorry if anyone was confused by any of that. The whole light thing with Rhi could be very confusing, but it'll be explained in the next chapter.

Well, ttfn, ta ta for now!

Grey R. North


	6. Riddles

"lo! If you didn't see, chapter five is different from a reviewer check in now. You should read it if you haven't, or else you will be very very confused. Okay, anyways, the next chapter!

Oh, and I am soooo sorry about the huge wait. I was waiting for some reviews, but none came (tear). So I updated! Oh, and there's the fact that teachers seem to think that we have no life besides school. . . Argh. Um, okay! This switches to First Person partway through. . .

1111111111

Chapter Six: Riddles

"Danny?" Jazz gasped as he and his friends, including a strange, tired looking girl, appeared in front of her. Danny looked around, slightly confused, before his eyes settled on Jazz.

"Hi." he said weakly, then glanced at the girl. She looked back evenly. "Rhiannon needs to lie down. . ." Jazz jumped off the bed and the girl collapsed onto it.

"Please explain." Jazz said finally. Danny looked away, as did Sam and Tucker.

"I wish I could." he muttered, rubbing his temples. "We were trapped by Jo. . . That gold ghost that showed up at school, but I. . . Inviso-Bill, I mean, he saved us." Jazz raised an eyebrow, but stayed quiet for a minute. She stood and started to leave the room, but peeked back in.

"Mom and Dad have been worried sick. Can I tell them that you and Sam and Tucker are here?" she asked, glancing at the girl on the bed, and then at her brother's slightly panicked expression. "They're pretty busy, probably won't have time to come see you, and I can tell them that you're taking a nap. . ." Danny raised an eyebrow.

"You would lie? Why?" Sam asked finally. Jazz pointed to the bed and shrugged.

"Just be quiet, okay? There's enough noise as it is. Half of the school is taking shelter here, and everyone is freaked out." She closed the door. Danny, Sam, and Tucker let out a collective sigh of relief and sat on the floor. Tucker closed his eyes.

"It's been a really tiring day." he muttered, leaning back against Danny's set of drawers. Sam glanced at Danny's alarm clock and gasped.

"It's earlier than when we left!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet. Danny blinked slightly and swiveled his head towards Rhiannon.

"We were trapped for a little less than two days." he said finally. "No wonder my parents were worried."

"What about ours?" Tucker asked quietly, standing and walking over to the window. He glanced outside and paled slightly.

"Dude, what's wrong? Did you see a ghost?" Danny joked, walking over to stand next to Tuck. His eyes widened. The street was absolutely empty, and small craters pockmarked the asphalt road. A wispy dark mist clung to the ground, giving the early dawn light a nightmarish appearance.

"I think our parents have a little more to worry about right now than where we are." Sam said bitterly. And then, half to herself, "And this was one of the few times mine were home." She wiped away a tear, clenching her teeth to keep from sobbing. Danny noticed her sadness and moved next to her, putting an arm around her shoulder in a comforting embrace. Sam smiled thankfully and hugged him back.

"Ahem." Tucker said quietly, snapping the two lovebirds out of la-la land. "Maybe we should go downstairs and see who made it through?"

"Good idea." Danny said, tearing himself away from Sam, blushing madly. Sam smiled even more and glanced at the floor, blushing too. They walked out of the room, flicking off the lights as they went.

Rhiannon slept soundly on.

2222222222

"Danny!" Maddie exclaimed happily when she saw his bedraggled figure walking down the stairs. He looked bewildered, staring at the fifty some-odd students milling around in his living room. Each person had been fitted with a miniature Fenton Bazooka and had been taught how to use them. Each face was grim and hard-set, as each person had seen a friend or family member taken by Joanna and hated her even more than they hated Inviso-Bill.

"Hey, mom, dad. What's up?" he asked tiredly. They hugged him so hard that he thought he was going to be crushed. A little ways up the stairs, Tucker and Sam stood, hopefully scanning the throng of people milling around below them. Both sets of parents were missing.

"What happened to you three?" Jack asked once Jazz had pried him off of Danny. In bits and pieces, the trio explained about Joanna Nightshade and her terrible powers, leaving out the parts with Rhiannon, not divulging their deepest fears, and substituting Danny Phantom with Inviso-Bill. When they had finished, dawn had broken.

"Have you seen my parents?" Sam asked quietly. Jack and Maddie shook their heads.

"Sorry, kids. These are the only people we could gather." Maddie said, gesturing around. Tucker and Sam nodded slightly and walked back upstairs into Danny's room. Jazz was right, Sam thought. It was way too noisy down there.

"Are you sure you didn't leave anything out, Danny. You saw Bill fighting Joanna, not working with her?" Jack asked, pushing Danny for an answer. Danny nodded.

"Look, I'm really tired and I need a nap. Could I go now?" he said testily. Maddie nodded and he walked upstairs. Tucker was already asleep on the floor and Sam was standing by the window. "Hey." he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey." she replied, turning slightly and frowning. "Look out there. It hasn't gotten any lighter. It's like Joanna is shielding the city from the sun." Danny looked and found that Sam was telling the truth. The light was a dusty grey and everything seemed washed out.

"Yeah. Creepy." he said finally. Sam nodded and looked back outside. The two stood in silence for a moment before Sam felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned, but it was only Rhiannon.

**That's one of her strategies. She steals away what matters, your family, your friends, your life. She stared off into the distance, and then continued bitterly. Once she has broken down the remaining people, she comes in for a crushing blow. She steals the sun away, and with it the rest of your hope. It seems impossible, but just the loss of light can hurt a person terribly.**

"Yeah." Sam looked away moodily and then back into the room. "Look, I'm going to hit the hay. It's been a while, you know?" Danny and Rhiannon nodded and she stumbled off to fall into a chair, asleep almost immediately. Danny sighed and sat down on his bed. Rhiannon floated over and sat beside him, raising an eyebrow.

**You need rest, Daniel. Why don't you sleep? Danny looked away.**

"There are way too many questions running around in my head to sleep. And too much responsibility. I have to get rid of Joanna, whatever it takes." Rhiannon shifted uncomfortably.

**One of your questions is about me, is it not? She smiled faintly as Danny nodded. I thought as much. You wish to know what Joanna and I have against each other. You want to know how, Rhi paused, composing herself, how I died. And how to defeat Joanna, how it was managed all of those years ago. But first, I have a question for you.**

"Shoot."

**Do you know what is the hardest thing to keep, the thing you most want to keep, and yet the worst thing to have?**

"No. . . Um. . .a conscience? It's hard to have and you don't really want it and. . ." Rhiannon shook her head.

**I will tell you later. You still wish to know about my life. she noted flatly, almost disappointed.**

"Well, yes. If you wouldn't mind." Danny said quietly. "I won't fall asleep or try and compare my life to yours, I promise." Rhi smiled.

**I wouldn't have thought you would. she said wanly, and then frowned. It is not a story with a happy ending, Daniel, and you won't like the solution to Joanna, not one bit. Do you still wish to hear the story? Once I have begun, I cannot stop, nor can you cease in listening. And it will not help ease your responsibilities. It will most likely make them even more of a burden. Danny nodded, wondering what the heck she was talking about. Rhiannon saw his new question in his eyes. You are certain?**

"Yes." Danny said finally. Why was she warning him not to listen when he obviously wanted her to tell her story. "Please start."

**Fine. You have made your choice, be it for better or worse. I fear the latter, Daniel, but we are bound now to the telling of the story. I am still weak. Rhi said, closing her eyes. But this I can do. Her eyes snapped open, glowing a soft silver, like twin moons shining from her face. Danny stared into her eyes, the world fading away behind them. Rhiannon's voice echoed around him as she started the story. Pictures began to run through his head, mirrored in the silver eyes he could not look away from.**

"It started long ago. . ." Danny said softly, and the light flared in Rhiannon's eyes.

**Yes, boy. It started long ago. . .**

33333

It started long before recorded history, in a time scientists can only begin to imagine. Time runs in circles, so long and wide that there is no risk of learning from our past mistakes. Before the dinosaurs, before the amoebas you believe to be the first organism on Earth, there was a civilization not unlike yours. And, before that, there was a version of the Middle Ages, the darkest time in our history. At this time, the Ghost Zone had not yet been created by the sorcerers and necromancers. No, that happened after the Time of The Fright Knight, to imprison him and Joanna, and all of the dead, in a place they could not escape from. It didn't work quite the way they wanted it to, but that is another, longer story.

In this time, I lived in a small stone hut, in a relatively peaceful land. When I turned seven, a man named Wolfe overthrew the king with a sword called Soul Shredder. He took on the name of the Fright Knight, and many titles after that. His daughter, Joanna, was eleven at that time. She was playing in the armory one day, and she found the sword. She was cut by it and entrapped in her worst nightmare. She was completely alone for the next eight years.

When I heard about her accident, I felt sorry for the poor girl. Little did I know that her years alone gave her time to plot revenge on the people that did not try to help her, and to think of the day she would go and destroy her father for letting her touch the sword. Her mind became warped, her soul steeped in hate. When I turned fifteen, it was her nineteenth birthday. She died in her nightmare and was released into the world. She went straight to the castle and murdered her father. I don't know where he went after that, possibly to a southern land to rule in bloodthirsty pride.

Joanna seized the land, tormenting everyone of it's inhabitants, including me. Her power is drawn from the people she tortures, the stronger the pain they suffer, the more power she gains. Two of my friends and I decided that we could overthrow her, but she caught wind of our plan. She killed one of them ought right, kept the other in the way she had Tucker, and put me in the middle of my own fear. My living friend was subjected to a memory of hers, the moment her parents had died, and was forced to relive that over and over. They were killed in a fire, so she was kept burning for a supposed eternity. . .interesting, just like Tucker. . .

My worst fear was to die. Joanna kept me wondering what she would do until the last second before she did it. I must have almost died one hundred times, and my pain helped her take over even more land, even more people. One day, I decided to end the pain. It was the moment she had been waiting for, the moment where I would subject myself to my very worst fear. She even supplied me with the knife to do it with. . .interesting, like with Samantha. . .

And I did, hoping that it would be an end to my suffering. How wrong I was. Instead of letting me go into the peaceful bliss of darkness that usually happens to her captives, Joanna freed me. I was dead, a ghost, fated to wander the Earth for all eternity. But I was angry. I no longer had a fear, seeing as I had already died. Now, I could fight.

I went to see a wise man, and he told me that one could not defeat one as powerful as Joanna. One could only entrap her for a while, stop her progress for as long as possible. He gave me a locket, telling me that, with the correct type of sacrifice, Joanna's soul could be placed inside it. He was not hopeful, however, for one had to be alive to die. I left his hut moments before Joanna attacked him and destroyed him.

You remember how I got into the Dark Hallway, the place with all of the doors? I went in and rescued my friend, telling her what the wise man had told me. She volunteered to die without a second thought. You see, this death would be different. There would be no hope of becoming a ghost, or of the blissful empty after Joanna's torture. It would be, quite literally, Hell. An eternity in pain and suffering, unless a simple action was done. The man did not know the action, but my friend did not care. We went to Joanna, and I fought her.

We fought for many days, until we were both too weak to even stand. That was when me friend came in, and opened the locket. Joanna was trapped, and my friend fell to the floor. There was nothing I could do.

Now, back then, the Grim Reaper did not shirk his duties. He came to claim my friends soul, but I intervened. I asked him how I could save her from the suffering, and he told me. I then swore to never repeat what he told me to anyone, and then did what he told me to. He did not trust me, so he wiped the action from my memory. The next thing I knew, I was in a white room, falling asleep. . .

44444

"I'm sorry." Danny whispered, finally tearing his eyes away from her gaze. Rhiannon blinked, and the glow faded.

**Don't be. I am sorry for adding this story to your burden. Danny blinked.**

"The only way to defeat her is to get the locket and then die, right?" he said softly. Rhi nodded.

**It does not have to be you, Daniel. He shook his head forcefully.**

"Yes, it does. No one else knows how to do this, and I can not, will not, be responsible for someone else's death. I. . ." Danny's voice faded as he fell asleep, still sitting up. Rhiannon stood slowly and walked to the window. A few lines of a poem drifted through the centuries to blaze in her eyes;

_To save the world when all is in fright,  
__To save the world from constant night,  
__A life must give up it's energy,  
__A soul must give up eternity._

_And in the heart the evil shall rest,  
__Though it's pain shall always fly,  
__One must pass the final test,  
__Quietly, lovely, one must die._

And one must die, Rhiannon thought sadly, thinking of her lost friend and of poor, poor Danny. She could understand how angry Joanna could be, but something must have happened inside her nightmare to cause her to twist in such a way. Maybe it was the fact that she was already damaged when she took her own life. Rhiannon had still been strong when Joanna supplied her with a knife, but Joanna had not. Rhiannon sighed slightly. Whatever the reason, Joanna was the evil talked about in the poem. And Joanna was drawing ever closer. . .

"Rhiannon." The voice startled her. Sam was now standing, eyeing her with distaste. "What were you and Danny doing? I saw you two just staring at each other." Her voice burned with barely contained hate.

**What are you saying?**

"You should know!" Sam yelled, eyes wild. Rhiannon narrowed her eyes and saw a pale gold aura around Sam, and she blinked slowly.

**Sam, I assure you. . .**

"You're trying to take him away from me. I heard what he said, about the locket and. . .and. . ." Her voice broke as she began to sob. Rhiannon placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and Sam opened her eyes to a new place. They were standing in a circle of light, surrounded by a darkness so deep and impenetrable it gave her shivers.

**Samantha Manson, I am not trying to steal your boyfriend away from you. I grudgingly told him the story of my life and death, and could not stop for any reason. If I had a choice, I would have Joanna continue ravaging this land then send an innocent boy to his death!** Rhiannon's voice rose to a shout, and Sam shivered again. She expected to see hate burning in Rhiannon's eyes, but only saw a soft regret. Sam felt something slip off of her shoulders, like a sigh in the night. All of the former fury was gone, and Sam felt strangely drained.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean. . ." Sam was cut off as Rhiannon raised a hand, eyes narrow. They widened and Sam was back in Danny's room. Rhiannon stood in the center of the room.

**Joanna is coming! she screamed. She is Coming HERE!**


	7. Terror

Hey all! I am really tired and also really sick, so I had time to write! This is the exciting, explosive climax of Fear. Yup, there's only one or two more chapters left after this one, then it's over. I will be most certainly updating within a week after this goes up. I hope you enjoy!

Oh, and the numbers are just page breaks. I just put them in numerical order to be politicly correct  
;-)

11111

Chapter Seven: Terror

22222

Rhiannon's scream jolted three people awake and scared Sam half out of her wits. Danny sat up in bed, eyes already flashing green and fists clenched. Tucker leaped off of the floor, and, in one fluid motion, hid behind Danny's desk. And, in the room across the hall, Jazz jerked her head off her desk, where she had fallen asleep while doing her extra credit work. She ran across the hall, flinging open the door.

Danny, Tucker, Sam, and the silver girl stared at her with wide eyes. Tucker slowly eased his way out from behind the desk, Sam clutched her chest, panting slightly, and Danny stood up carefully, closing his eyes. Rhiannon met Jazz's eyes with an even, though frightened, gaze.

**Oops.** she said quietly, only to Danny. **I did not mean to do that.**

"It's okay, Rhiannon." Danny muttered, and then turned to his sister. "Ever hear of knocking?"

"I heard a scream." Jazz said grouchily. "At least, I thought I did."

"No, no one screamed!" Tucker said, voice cracking slightly. Sam elbowed him in the gut and he moaned. "Ouch."

Jazz frowned and looked at Rhiannon again. "Would someone explain to me exactly why she is floating?" she asked angrily. Rhiannon gave her an icy look, and gathered her power slightly.

**We do not have time for these pleasantries. I am a ghost. And a very evil person is coming to destroy this town. Any questions?**

"Um, yeah. If Joanna is coming here, why are we just standing around?" Tucker asked. Danny sighed loudly and rolled his eyes pointedly at Jazz.

"We have to go. Now." Sam said, looking out the window. "The fog is getting thicker."

"It would be more dangerous out there, don't you think?" Jazz said pointedly.

**Um. . .**

"She's after me. Everyone should stay inside and I could lead her off. . ." Danny murmured. Sam's eyes grew wide as she opened her mouth to protest.

**Excuse me, but. . .**

"You aren't going out there alone!" she shouted, fear bleeding into her eyes. Jazz turned around quickly.

"Who said anyone was going anywhere! It's safer inside!"

**Excuse me. . .**

"Jazz, you need to leave now. Go to the bathroom or something." Tucker said hesitantly, pushing her in the direction of the door.

"Why?"

"You just do."

Danny and Sam were at the point of yelling at each other. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"If you think I'm letting you go out there and risk your butt alone, you've got another thought coming, mister."

"Who died and made you my mom?"

**WOULD EVERYONE SHUT UP!** Rhiannon yelled. The din stopped immediately. **Thank you. We have a problem here. Joanna is coming and you haven't done anything about it. I can understand why you are nervous, Danny, but I believe Jazz has something to tell you that would make your discomfort seem very silly.**

"She does?" Danny turned to his sister with an expectant look on his face.

"Um, yeah. About that. Uh, Danny, I kinda sorta saw you transform in a back alley one day and now I know that you're half ghost. . ." Jazz blushed as Danny's mouth dropped open.

"You knew?"

"I'm not stupid, Danny. . ." Rhiannon cut her off.

**Thank you. Now, Daniel, I believe you have something to do, and someplace to go.**

"Right. Going ghost." Danny muttered as the twin blue rings played around him. In a mere second, he had become Danny Phantom. "Now, all of you have to stay here. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

**You need me to coach you in how to defeat Joanna.**

"I am not letting you do this alone!" Sam said forcefully. Danny opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off.

"I'm coming too. I have the Fenton Ghost Peeler (_A/N: If I got the name of that thing wrong, the one that appeared in My Brother's Keeper, please tell me and I will change it ASAP.)_ and I'm the only one who knows how to use it." Jazz said quietly. Danny turned to her, only to be cut off again by Tucker.

"Guess who just came up the block." he said, eyes on the window. A golden glow was tainting the mist, making it seem less deadly. Looks can be deceiving, however.

**Here.** Rhiannon lifted her arms and a silver glow surrounded the three humans in the room. **I will keep you three away from the Dark Fog while Daniel deals with Joanna.**

"Right." Danny said, leaping through the window to float in the air, right in front of Joanna. Rhiannon and her charges followed, setting down on a nearby roof. Jazz noted, with a twinge of discomfort, that the shield around the house had been turned off. That really wasn't a good sign.

"So, boy. You still have a fighting spirit. I shall extinguish it!" Joanna yelled.

"God, you are so annoying!" Danny shot back. "Now, how about a game of follow the leader." He darted towards her, veering away and down the road at the last second. He flew for at least three seconds before realizing that Joanna was laughing. The sound was low, a mighty chuckle from the bowels of Hell.

"Foolish boy. Do you really think I care about your petty game of cat and mouse right now? Now, when I have a houseful of victims ripe for the picking? When I can strike you where it hurts? No, boy, I do not care for your final act of heroism, leading me away to a place where we can fight without hurting any bystanders." Danny floated, frozen in horror as Joanna stretched her arms for his house. Even before the black mist began to pour out of Joanna's golden form, Jazz began to scream.

All they could do was watch in silent mourning as the fog drifted inside the house and tangled around the ankles of it's victims. Before the citizens trapped inside realized what was happening, they were trapped in their worst nightmares.

"Mom. Dad." Danny breathed, hearing Jazz's sobs as though from a great distance. Everything had narrowed down to one point, the triumphant glint in Joanna Nightshade's eyes as she destroyed his home.

"And now, I will play." she sighed, turning to Danny. He met her look with an empty gaze, ice cold and piercing green.

**Calm down, Daniel. Think of someplace that can be utterly destroyed without your feeling badly afterwards. **

"I don't care anymore." Danny muttered, voice flat, devoid of emotion. Tucker sat up wearily, a smile on his face.

"The school, Rhiannon. That can be destroyed. Heck, level it for all I care." He looked at the three girls around him, one frowning in concentration, one sobbing in despair, and one, with amethyst eyes locked on Danny's form, who was shaking slightly.

**As you say, Tucker.** Rhiannon said quietly, and the world shifted around everyone. As it started to right itself, Tucker heard her mutter; **And keep your wise cracks to yourself. This is most certainly not the time.**

They opened their eyes to the gymnasium at Casper High. Joanna was floating in the center, Danny near her, and the others were standing near the wall.

"What?" Jazz asked, disoriented. Sam steadied her and turned back to the two ghosts.

"Location has no matter right now, bug. Destroy you here or there, it makes no difference to me." Joanna said casually. Danny gritted his teeth.

"I know how to get rid of you." he said, eyes flashing. Joanna smiled, amused.

"Oh, did little Rhiannon tell you how? I wonder, though. For all your bravado, are you strong enough to do it? I think not. And, I have the locket. There is nothing you can do to me, boy. I am invincible." She twirled a strand of hair, still smirking.

"Locket." repeated Jazz. She had no idea what was going on, but it had something to do with the locket around Joanna's neck.

"What?" Tucker asked, scratching his head. "I think I missed something major."

"Shut up." Sam muttered. Danny and Joanna were circling each other, trying to find a weakness.

**The only way to get your parents back is to entrap Joanna, Samantha.** Rhiannon said carefully, her hand clutching Sam's shoulder.

"Why don't you go out and help him!" Sam yelped at Rhi, startling the ghost. "If you're so powerful, why don't you sacrifice yourself?" Rhiannon glared at Sam.

**I am severely drained of power. As guardian of the locket, I am held responsible for it's opening. My power is being drained as we speak. And the fact that I saved your sorry souls from Joanna once before, and performed two inter-dimensional teleportations, I would say I'm pretty useless right now, wouldn't you?** Sam stayed quiet after that.

33333

"So, are you going to attack me?" Danny asked, taunting. Joanna growled.

"Don't bait me, boy, or I will bait you." She raised an arm, and Sam rose into the air, clutching at her throat.

"Sam!" Danny yelled, darting foreword. Joanna stopped him with a wave of her hand, which caused Sam to drop a few feet. Fast.

"Ah ah, bug. To close and I just might drop her." Sam fell a little more, letting out a chocked scream. Danny stopped short.

"You bitch." he whispered, muscles tensed. "Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch. . ."

"Now Danny, words may make you feel better, but they certainly don't help the girl." Sam fell a few more feet. She was starting to faint, from both fear and the fact that Joanna was tightening the invisible noose around her neck.

"All right, all right. What do you want, Joanna? How can I make you put her down?" Danny murmured, unbelieving.

"Oh, dear boy. You thought I was going to let her live? So sorry to disappoint you." And Sam began to fall.

44444

Tucker had left the room to go barf, the tension and fear finally catching up with him. Rhiannon had been unprepared when Joanna lifted Sam into the air, and she and Jazz watched in terror as the golden figure and Danny exchanged remarks. Rhiannon was muttering under her breath, trying to come up with the energy to cushion Sam's fall, when it did happen. And Jazz was still thinking about the locket.

She could see it, dangling around a thin chain on Joanna's neck. And the evil woman was being distracted. And, as Sam began to fall for the last time, Jazz saw her chance. As Danny dove for his dearest friend, Jazz ran across the floor. She tensed and leaped into the air, slamming into Joanna, who gave a quick gasp of surprise. At this moment, Tucker walked back into the room. He saw Rhiannon first, a dazed expression on her face. He saw Danny holding a sobbing Sam. He saw Jazz scrabbling at Joanna's neck, and then flying off as she was hit. But Jazz slowly stood and opened her hand. The locket rested inside of it.

At this point, Tucker decided that he had most definitely missed something. And he also realized that Rhiannon had been right. It was most surely not the time to joke around.

55555

"The locket." Jazz said quietly as Danny gently placed Sam on her feet, next to Rhiannon. She nodded to tell him that she was okay, and stood stock still as she realized what Jazz had just done.

"Throw it to me." Danny called, darting into the air. Before Sam could scream for Jazz not to do it, to tell her that she was signing the death warrant for her brother, Jazz tossed the tiny heart into the air. As if in slow motion, Danny caught it in one gloved hand. Sam let out a little moan. This was where it would all end, everything she had every dreamed of.

Danny stared at the tiny object in his palm, a grim expression set in his face. He slowly drifted down to the ground, walking near the center line. He looked across the room at his sister's face, realizing for the first time that she only meant him well when she nagged at him. He looked at Tucker and realized how different life would be without his comical, geeky friend. He glanced at Rhiannon, the girl he had met a few short hours ago, the girl who had told him how he would die. His gaze rested on Sam, the girl of his dreams, the one he had wanted to speak with for so long, the girl he wished would love him back.

And, finally, he stopped on Joanna. The reason he would have to do this. The person he had grown to hate most. The person he wanted so badly, oh so badly, to utterly destroy. The one who had ruined his life forever. And he saw fear. It shone in her eyes like a lighthouse in the darkness. But his resolve was set.

"Joanna Nightshade!" he yelled, the words ripping themselves from his throat. "Joanna, I don't care if you are afraid!" But that was a lie. He did care that she was afraid, and that was what she was counting on.

"Weakling." she hissed, standing across the line from him. "I knew you would not be able to do it. You are worthless, no more than a bug beneath my feet. I will destroy you, and the rest of this stupid world. I will make you all pay for the terror I suffered in everyday for eight long years. I will start by killing you." Golden light blossomed around her hands, her eyes glowing with the same intense color. Danny stood, silent, staring at her, then down to the locket in his hands.

"No." he whispered, and he flicked open the locket, tossing it into the very center of the gym. It hung there, suspended, open to the world. A white beam of light shot out of it, right at Joanna. When it struck her, she shrieked. The light surrounded her with a burning aura, and her screams melted away. At the same moment, golden light bloomed from the other side. It went straight for Danny, and time slowed to a crawl.

Sam watched the light tear it's way for her beloved, and she made a few decisions. She could not live without Danny, her fear had proven that. She loved Danny, she would do anything for Danny. Sam was already halfway to the center of the gym when the light came out. She could make it.

Behind her, Tucker heard Rhiannon speak. She spoke one single line, and in that one second, everything became clear. Jazz heard it too, and realized what a mistake she had made.

The line Rhiannon quoted was from the poem the old man had taught her long ago.

**And one must die.** she whispered.

Sam bolted for the center, the world still slow around her. There was only a foot of space left between Danny and the gold light when she threw herself in front of him.

Several things happened in that single tenth of a second.

The light struck Sam in the center of her chest, and there was a huge flash of light.

Joanna disappeared, swallowed by the whiteness around her.

All over the town, people appeared. They were all trembling, crying, and utterly terrified. Thankfully, they slipped almost immedietly into a deep, healing slumber.

In the ghost zone, in The Fright Knight's castle, The Box Ghost appeared. He whimpered softly, looking around the room for any sign of cylinders, frogs, or that evil golden woman, and then fainted with a muffled cry of "I am the. . !"

In the gym, Jazz and Tucker began to scream in the same exact instant, and Rhiannon stood with her eyes closed, screaming in the privacy if her head.

Danny and Sam were thrown backwards by the resulting shockwave from the impact. Samantha's eyes slid closed as she whispered, too quiet to hear; "I love you Danny."

Danny felt his ghost form rip away, leaving him to slam into the floor in his human form. Sam fell right next to him, and their hands fell together, clasping each other by reflex.

In the very center of the room, a heart shaped locket fell to the floor with a soft clatter, glowing slightly.

And silence fell.

66666

Mwahahahaha! I love cliffhangers! Who is alive? Who is dead? Well, you're going to have to stay tuned in, and review, before you can find out. Until next time, which, on my honor, will be next week,

Grey R. North


	8. And One Must Die

Hey all. First paragraph has some sentences in parenthesis, those are Danny's confused thoughts. Okay, onwards.

11111

Chapter Eight: And One Must Die

22222

Danny moaned softly and sat up, hand clutched to his forehead. He looked around, confused. Jazz and Tucker were in the corner of the gym (how did we get here again?) slumped back-to-back and knocked out cold (why were they unconscious?). Rhiannon was curled up in a little ball, groaning softly in the silence (where was Joanna?). Where was Sam (I can't feel her anywhere.)? He was freezing (when aren't I?). And his head hurt like hell. He turned slightly and found that Sam's hand was clutched in his (oh my god it's freezing and she's not moving. . .). Memory flooded back as Danny choked back a sob.

"Sam!" he murmured and crawled over to her. He listened for breath and felt for a pulse, but found nothing. She looked as though she was asleep (I can't disturb her she's so beautiful.) but he knew the worst had happened. Tears staining his cheeks, Danny leaned over her and began to pound on Sam's unmoving chest (please wake up Sam you have to.).

33333

Rhiannon slowly recovered, uncurling herself and slowly standing, floating, watching. She watched as Danny slammed on Sam's chest, and was shocked be a forgotten memory. . .

_The girl, dressed in a page's uniform with long quicksilver hair, slowly floats to her feet. She falls again, groaning. She drags herself over to an unmoving form in the middle of the room, crying. She gently touches the figure's face and brushes back the short black hair. She leans over the boy and kisses his cold lips._

"_A pity. He had such a long life ahead of him." The voice is cold, emanating from a dark part of the air. It bears no hate, and the girl looks up at it, recognition in her eyes._

"_I loved him."_

"_There's always someone who does, youngling. I just do my job." The dark shimmer moves closer to the two, and the girl jumps to her feet, standing between the boy and the darkness._

"_Ignore your job this once, Reaper, please. His is a good soul. It doesn't deserve to burn in torment."_

"_He knew what he would give up, girl." The voice sounded amused. "But I will help you. For a price, of course."_

"_Name it." The look in the girl's eyes is cold, matching the feeling in the air before her._

"_You will never see full rest. He will never see the First Afterlife. He will go straight to the end, and you will linger in this Afterlife stage until that being is released, and you will help capture her again." The voice was still amused, although in a cold way._

"_Agreed. Just tell me what to do." The girl looks at the still body, silver tears in her eyes._

"_You must not tell anyone of what I will now tell you. As long as you stay in this stage, you will be bound to silence. Agreed?"_

"_Just tell me." The girl's eyes burn softly with an unreadable emotion. She is now floating half a foot above the floor, hands balled into small fists._

"_Yes. It is told in a poem I learned, long before your time." The darkness pauses for a second, shimmering slightly. "Yes, I remember it now. Save one soul from the dark torment/ Cast it from the light of Afterlife/ Energy falls from one to another/ Not for the faint of heart. One soul saved from endless pain/ One kept to save another/ Both keep the heart locked and still/ Awakened whence the need comes 'gain. Power entwined with the capture/ Once freed it dwindles again/ Look to the one with raven hair/ For love overcomes all. I did not know what it meant until a moment ago, and some still remains a mystery, girl."_

"_What does it mean, Reaper? How do I save him?" The girl speaks evenly, though her form wavers. The voice chuckles softly._

"_Patience, youngling. It has already begun." The darkness moves away from the body and settles downwards until it sweeps along the floor. "Kneel. Place your hands on his heart." The girl does as the voice instructs and a silver light blooms around her fingers, sinking quickly into the boy's cold body. The girl recoils, staring at her hands._

"_What magic is this?" she cries, panting slightly. The voice laughs._

"_And a walking soul is not? Place your hands over his heart." The girl realizes how foolish she has been and replaces her hands, and the silver light is rekindled. There is a flash and she is thrown across the room. A tiny golden locket follows her, falling into her outstretched hand. Her page's uniform is gone, replaced by a silver dress, shining and flowing like her hair. She slowly sits up, staring down at herself._

"_That hurt." she whispers, shaking her head and looking at the locket. "And this locket burns me."_

"_Joanna Nightshade shall be placed in the care of a magician, Merlin, perhaps. You shall come with me." The voice sighs. "I do not trust you, girl."_

"_You should not fear, Reaper. I will not tell anyone." The girl looks away, though, and her voice wavers._

_The voice chuckles. "I do not believe you, young one. I will erase this event from your memory until a time when it can not be used to your advantage. You will know only that your friend is safe, and not know why."_

"_Reaper, no, stop!" she cries, but the darkness twists around sharply and she falls to the ground, hair fanned behind her. The voice sighs as the room begins to darken._

"_A pity that I can not take your word for it, Rhiannon Quicksilver. A pity. . ."_

44444

Rhiannon caught her breath. She remembered, for the first time in a long time, who she was. Rhiannon D'Artan Quicksilver, former Rebel of the Order of Nightshade, friend of Ronald D'Kenran Goldsand. The boy in her memory. The living one who had given up his Afterlife for the good of the world. And she had saved him from eternal torment by. . .

"Sam. . ." Danny moaned, breaking into her happy thoughts. He was collapsed over Sam's still body, lost in his sorrow. Rhiannon understood a line of The Reaper's poem.

"Look to the one with raven hair/ For love overcomes all." she whispered, and gasped. Danny did too, snapped out of his stupor by the sound of another voice. He lifted his head off of Sam's chest and looked at the floating girl.

"Rhiannon?" he asked, looking her up and down. Her eyes were still a metallic gray, shining with hidden light, but her hair had grown into a soft halo of quicksilver. Her dress was gone, for now she was dressed in what Danny recognized as a Page's uniform, from the middle ages.

"Yes. And I know how to save Samantha."

55555

Joanna floated in the darkness, seething. She couldn't feel anything, hear or see any light or sound. She was starved for a mortal's terror, but knew that she would find none. She would wither here in the darkness, or so they thought. The darkness made her strong, it would feed her anger and nurture her lust for revenge until it drove her insane, and then some fool would reopen the locket and set her free into an unsuspecting world. She would have her revenge, she would destroy the ones who left her in this solitude. She smiled, knowing that the Halfa would be writhing in torment from the loss of his beloved Sam. That thought, and that thought alone, would keep her power stable in her time in the darkness. Alone.

66666

"You can save her?" Danny's voice was hopeful. Rhiannon looked him in the eyes, noting the sorrow. She looked deep inside herself and nodded. Her mind was made up.

"It's a simple transference of energy." she said softly, savoring the taste of the words on her tongue. "I give her my life force, and it replenishes hers."

Danny frowned. "How can you give life when you don't have any to give?" Rhiannon could see the gears in his mind beginning to turn.

"Don't even think about giving up your own. And it's quite simple." She floated downwards to kneel by Sam's still body, and Danny followed. "Life force, or life energy, is simply energy. There is a rationed amount of Pre-Life Energy, about nine months for each person. Then, there is a determined amount of Life Energy, the time when you are 'alive'. Sometimes, a person dies before their Life Energy runs out, like when they are murdered. This amount just gets added in to their After-Life Energy. Once Life Energy runs out, it's gone and you get a new kind of energy, After-Life Energy. This is an enormous amount of force, that can last for millions of years."

"So? They're different kinds of Energy." Danny whispered. "It doesn't work."

"Oh, but it does work." Rhiannon smiled, and, for the first time since Ronald had died, was truly happy. "This energy is interchangeable, very unstable. If you try hard enough. . ." She focused momentarily and a plume of silver fire encircled her hand. "You can change After-Life Energy into Life Energy." The fire turned to a mist and settled over Danny. He felt strength return to his limbs and the fog of sleep-deprivation and sorrow lift a little from his mind.

"And you have enough to save Sam."

"And I have enough to save Sam."

"What happens when you run out of After-Life Energy?" Danny asked, searching Rhiannon's eyes for any clue.

"We aren't entirely sure. You go on to Heaven or some other view of Eternal Life or whatever. All I have heard is that it's absolute bliss." Rhiannon smiled, and it even entered her eyes. Danny looked away. Rhi placed a hand on his shoulders. "Daniel, I want to do this. I need to do this. Don't worry about me, friend. I'm a ghost. I'll always be okay."

"If you insist. . ." Danny murmured, looking at Sam.

"I do."

"Tell me what to do."

"You don't do anything, Danny. Just watch." Rhiannon placed her hands over Sam's heart, and the silver fire moved around them, changing into the soft mist and sinking into Sam's skin. The two sat in silence for a while before Danny stood up and picked up the locket. He twisted it in his hands, letting the light catch on it's glimmering surface.

"It looks so harmless." he said quietly. "But Joanna is so deadly."

Rhiannon laughed slightly. "Isn't that just a magician's way of thinking? Something deadly simply must go in a beautiful package. Oh, ouch." She blinked a couple of times. "I should hurry with this. When I'm done, Sam will be Keeper of the Locket. You will probably need to encase it in something so that it doesn't get opened by accident once you and your friends aren't around to guard it. Ahh. . !" She grimaced.

"Are you all right, Rhiannon?" Danny asked, concerned. She just smiled and shook her head.

"I'll be fine once this is over. Listen, have you thought about my riddle, Daniel? Do you have an answer?" Her voice was hurried, forced by desperation.

"A conscience isn't right, so no, I don't." Danny replied. Rhiannon laughed softly.

"It's a good guess, boy. Closer than I would have gotten. But, before I answer, you have a question for me." She looked at him expectantly. He smiled sheepishly.

"You were so solemn before. Now you seem almost. . . Excited. Why?" He glanced down. "If you don't mind. . ."

"Not at all, Daniel." She took a deep breath. "I was trapped for so long, trapped by the thought that my dearest friend was dead and writhing in torment somewhere in the bowels of Hell. But now I know differently. After I give up my Life Force to Sam, I can go free and be with him, my Ron. I am not being entirely selfless, you see. . ." Rhiannon smiled and shrugged. Danny only hugged her.

"Thank you Rhiannon. You don't know how much this means to me." He looked down at Sam. "To us."

"I know how much it means. I've been here before." She laughed at his confused glance, and then looked thoughtful. "I think I can explain how you got your powers, Danny."

His eyebrows shot up. "My DNA was changed by an explosion of sorts when I was in the Fenton Portal. There's not much more than that."

"Actually, I think it's a little different. Maybe you were infused with some After-Life Energy during the explosion. Maybe it didn't cancel out you Life Energy and just stayed with you." The two teenagers exchanged a glance, and fell silent. It was only broken by the soft sighs of Jazz and Tucker as they slept on.

"About that riddle. . ." Danny was cut off as Rhiannon's eyes grew wide.

"Oh, ouch! Oh ow, oh ow, oh ow!" she yelped, struggling to keep the power flowing between her hands and Sam. Danny fell back with surprise, catching himself at the last moment.

"Rhiannon! What's wrong?" He quickly stood, looking around the room, half expecting Joanna to leap out of some shadowy corner.

"I was wrong." she whispered, eyes filling with tears. "I don't have enough energy to bring her back and give her as much Life as you have. I don't even have enough to bring her back, period. Once that's done, it will take a second to give her enough to live as long as you, but. . ." Her eyes squeezed shut and she moaned.

"What happens if you run out and Sam isn't full yet?" Danny asked quietly, not wanting to hear the answer. Rhiannon met his eyes with a baleful gaze.

"She dies and stays in torture for the rest of eternity. I go there, too. You become the Keeper of the Locket, and, since you're half ghost, are put to sleep until Joanna is released. It's not good, Daniel. Not good at all." She closed her eyes and started to slow the flow of power.

"Can I give Sam some of my Life Force?" Danny asked suddenly. Rhiannon snapped to face him, surprised by the stony look in his eyes.

"You're serious." A statement, not a question.

"I am."

"Then come down here." Rhiannon watched him kneel, and knew without a doubt, that true love could overcome all. "Place your hands over her heart. Focus on bringing up the energy within you, but don't shoot it at anyone."

"Done." Danny whispered as a green glow surrounded his hands. Rhiannon sighed and willed the silver power around her own to grow stronger.

"Use your mind to force some of it into Sam's body. I will tell you when to stop." Danny focused the power until it disappeared into Sam, and Rhiannon nodded. "Good. I have about ten seconds before my After-Life Energy runs out." She stood and looked upwards, followed by Danny.

"Thank you, Rhiannon. For everything."

"You are welcome, Daniel Fenton. I hoped you learned not to let your fear rule you." A silver light began to surround Danny, and she began to rise. Danny realized something at the last second.

"Rhiannon! What's the answer? What is the hardest thing to have, the thing I most want to keep, and yet the worst thing I can have? Rhiannon!" Danny shouted, looking after her with confusion. Why did he want to know the answer to that stupid riddle?

Rhiannon smiled slightly, looking down at the boy below her with tears in her eyes. She could almost feel Ron's arms around her, almost. . .

"Rhiannon!"

"The answer, Daniel? It's simple really." Rhiannon smiled wider, stretching her arms to the sky. "It's a secret, Danny Phantom. A secret!"

The silver light faded and Rhiannon disappeared. Danny blinked and let out the breath he had been holding.

"A secret." he mused as he knelt next to his fallen love. He felt for her pulse and found it. It leaped and raced, along with her breath, but she would be okay. "A secret." he whispered, lying down next to her and clasping her hand in his own. He slowly closed his eyes, a contented smile on his face. "A secret. . ."

Daniel Fenton fell into a blissful sleep.

77777

One more chapter left, so review like you never have before! The next chapter is basically wrap up on everything, but it's going to be pretty good. It will be up within two weeks, so check back soon!

Grey R. North


	9. Tatters and Patches

Chapter Nine: Tatters and Patches

* * *

Sam slowly opened her eyes, blinking at the sudden light. She was in her bed, and it was still dark out, but her lights were on at full blast. She sat up, clutching at her comforter. Danny? What had happened to Danny. . ? Or was it just a dream. . ?

"Sam! You're awake! Finally! It's been, like, three days." Sam snapped her head in the direction of Tucker's voice.

"Three days?" she whispered. "Tell me you're exaggerating."

"He's not." Sam's heart leaped with joy as a figure detached itself from the shadows. She gazed at Danny with happiness.

"You're okay!" She leaped out of bed and hugged Danny as hard as she could. He laughed and looked at her with joy, then reached for the dresser. He lifted up a hand mirror and held it up to her.

"Take a look." he said solemnly. Sam did, and blinked in confusion.

"How in the world did I get a silver stripe in my hair?" She fingered it softly, and Danny drew her hand away.

"Tucker, do you think you could give us a moment?" Tucker nodded slightly and walked out of the room. Danny turned his attention back to Sam. "Do you remember any of what happened?"

Sam thought hard. "I remember you opening the locket and throwing myself in front of you. What happened?" Danny sighed.

"Apparently, you died. Everybody came back and Joanna disappeared. Rhiannon remembered what had happened between her and Joanna and then remembered how to bring you back to life. She did it and. . ." Danny let his voice fade out, and tweaked her new silver stripe. "She went on to the next life, I guess."

"Oh." Sam looked at her feet in silence. "Danny? Did you like her?" Sam's voice was small.

Danny was taken by surprise. "Like her? Um, well, she was a friend for saving our butts so many times, but. . . Not in the way you mean, Sam."

"Do you like me?" She looked up at him with hopeful eyes, and he smiled.

"Yes, I do believe I do." Danny drew her close, and their lips met in the perfect first real kiss.

* * *

Outside the window, there was a slight rustle in the leaves as something silver flashed from the limb. An owl hooted in annoyance before spreading it's wings and leaping into the sky. No one noticed the happy little chuckle that seemed to come out of no where as a silver blur leaped after the owl. It flew for a moment, followed by a slightly more golden flash.

"I knew they were the ones, Ron." came a faint whisper, only if you were listening hard enough.

"Shall we go then, Rhi? I've waited a long time for this." came another one. The two colors combined, and were then lost in the luminescence of the moon.

* * *

Danny inched his way down into the basement, where he knew his dad would be sitting. For the past week, Jack had been slightly moody and not quite as ghost obsessed as usual. Danny assumed that it had something to do with his worst fear, which he still hadn't heard about. Jazz had said that their dad had been muttering about how ghosts were real, of course, and Maddie would never leave him for a freaky rich dude like Vlad.

"You're lurking, Danny. Ghosts like to lurk, and I would appreciate it if my own son wouldn't." Jack's voice was flat, but his eyes twinkled slightly as Danny approached him.

"Oh, um, hi, dad. I have a couple of questions. . ."

"About ghosts?"

"Well, yeah, pretty much. It's about a cursed object. . ." Danny fidgeted the locket in his pocket as Jack's face lit up.

"Cursed objects. . . Cursed by a ghost?"

"Um, yes."

"Did you try destroying it?" Danny shook his head after a moments thought.

"I think that would let the ghost inside it out and that would be bad. Hypothetically, of course."

"Right. Well then, hypothetically," Here Jack winked. "You could encase it in cement and either sink it into the depths of the ocean or send it off into space. Basically just put it in something no one wants and put it somewhere no one wants to go.Or keep it as a lovely souvenir, but I don't think you would want that."

"Right, thanks dad." Danny turned to go, but hesitated for a moment. "Hey dad?"

"Yes son?"

"Do you really think that all ghosts are evil? Like, for example, Inviso-Bill. Are you sure that his actions are evil by intent, not accidental destruction of the town?" Jack was surprised by the question. Could it be possible that some ghosts were good and that Public Ghost Enemy #1 wasn't really bad at all?

"I guess it's possible. I've never really considered that before, son. I'll have to look into that. . ." Jack turned to a pile of papers and began leafing through it. Danny turned silently and walked upstairs.

"Now where am I going to get cement?" he wondered aloud.

* * *

It was three weeks later, and the school had been all fixed up. Therefore, all the students were back in school, and not happy about it.

"Gees, Danny. Couldn't you have 'accidentally' destroyed the entire thing?" Tucker whined as they sat at their normal table. Danny and Sam laughed as one, stopped to glance at one another, and then laughed again. Tucker rolled his eyes. "Well, at least you've finally admitted that you're made for each other."

"Hey, Fentina! Heads up!" Dash yelled from across the cafeteria. A pile of mashed potatoes slammed into Danny's head, and he sighed.

"Back to normal, oh joy." he muttered, wiping them off. Sam smiled faintly, then frowned.

"What did you do with Joanna's locket?" she asked. Danny shot her a look.

"Quiet, not that loud. I told you, I put it in one of my parents' barrels of ectoplasmic waste and they put it in the ghost zone. Believe me, no one will be getting anywhere near that that thing for at least a millennium. Now, back to the problem at hand. . ." Danny disappeared for a moment, and then the others heard a scream from across the lunchroom. Dash's tray had just flipped over, spilling everything and a cup of soup on Dash's prized jacket. Danny reappeared a moment later, laughing uncontrollably. Jazz, who just happened to be walking by at that exact moment, rolled her eyes.

"Ah, sweet normalcy." she mused, then shook her head and laughed. "At least as close to it as my family will ever get!"

* * *

Danny shut down his computer and sighed. For once, his homework was finished before midnight, and there were no ghosts around to bother him. He leaned back down onto the bed with a thump and thought about Rhiannon's riddle.

"Secrets." he whispered. "Yeah, they hurt like hell." He rolled over with another sigh and propped himself up on his elbows. "But that doesn't mean that they need to be told." He let himself fall flat on his stomach and crossed his arms, an annoyed glance crossing his features before he sighed yet again and rolled off the bed.

"I hate consciences." he muttered, walking down to the living room. His parents were sitting on the couch, holding hands.

"Hi Danny." Maddie said brightly. He smiled in return and looked at the windows. The shades were drawn, for some odd reason. He turned back to them and saw their smiles falter. "Danny? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." Danny said lightly, almost turning to head back upstairs. But he caught sight of Jazz standing at the top of the flight, and her questioning gaze. Oh, for the love of. . .

"Are you sure, hon? Because you can talk with us if you need to." Jack's voice. Danny glanced back upstairs and saw Jazz flash a thumbs up and disappear inside her own room. He sighed and looked at his parents.

"Mom? Dad? Actually, there's been something I've been meaning to talk with you about. . ." As he said this, Danny let the twin blue-white rings rush out and begin to spark the transformation that had changed his life forever.

* * *

And that is the end. Thank you all for sticking with this story through the months where I didn't update and always reviewing with happy bits that made me like my story as much as I hope you did. Um, I'll be putting some more up reletivly soon, possibly in Teen Titans, but I'm not sure yet...

Until we meet again!

Grey R. North


End file.
